


【EC】Starman

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alien Erik, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *外星探险家万的地球故事*八十年代末背景*含有沙雕套路和干枯文学简介：人类可能还需要花上数百年才能找到外太空里的智慧生命证据，但是查尔斯意外地抢在所有人前面锤定了这件事情，并且产生了一段情缘。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	【EC】Starman

1961年，年仅31岁的美国加利福尼亚大学的天文学家弗兰克·德雷克发明了一个估算外星文明数目的方程，这就是有名的“绿岸公式”。这个公式看起来有点庞杂，它以一连串可能性的乘积来计算我们银河系中可能存在多少个文明社会。德雷克运用这个方程乐观地推导，银河系中大约有1万个左右的先进文明，或谓大约在 20000万个恒星中有一个先进文明。其中最近的文明可能距离我们约1000光年远。*

深吸一口气，缓了缓精神，查尔斯·泽维尔花上了一分钟把这段话又看了一遍，担心自己有所误解和遗漏，尽管如此他还是没法相信自己身旁的这个跟身边不计其数的人类相差无几的百无聊赖的白种男人是外星球的一个神秘来客，他的母星可能真的离地球一千光年远，他又是怎么到这里来的？查尔斯偷偷瞥了一眼身旁的人。

“你已经看完了吗？”他的口音不知道哪里来的。

“不，还没有，再等等，”查尔斯希望对方不会拥有什么超进化的能力，比方说能够轻易看穿其他生物的想法或者从眼睛里面射出伤害性激光，“对了，你叫什么名字？”

“在我的星球，我们只有编号，名字是一个过于麻烦的称呼，”他自然地坐在那张木头椅子上，“我可以接受你叫我214782.”

“人们会觉得这是什么奇怪的情趣游戏的，我不能这么叫你！”查尔斯压着嗓门，毕竟这是在图书馆。他没法想象自己叫一个看起来没什么差别的人二一四……什么的，又不是流水线上面的待宰香猪。

要是有生产这种人间绝品的流水线那就好了，查尔斯默默想。

“那你们地球人的情趣游戏还真神奇。”男人似乎掌握了什么新知识。

“好吧，我们得给你起个名字，”查尔斯看了一眼对面那个戴圆框眼镜的秃顶中年人，他正在看一本学术性的旧书，“这家伙长得真像艾瑞克·萨蒂。那就叫你艾瑞克。”

“我知道他，我对他的钢琴曲《脱水后的胎儿》和《害牙疼的猫头鹰》很感兴趣，”艾瑞克把自己手里面这本书举起来，“我刚刚在这看到了。”

这个外星人居然在看《大英百科全书》……查尔斯对这个家伙更加恐慌了：“那么，你已经看到E了吗？”

“看到G了，”看来艾瑞克默认了他的名字，“G.K.切斯特顿，英国人都喜欢写侦探探案小说吗，查尔斯·泽维尔？”

“这是误会！你看的也太快了，”查尔斯急忙解释，“你就直接叫我查尔斯就好了。”

“那好吧，这是合理的。”艾瑞克继续以难以置信的速度飞速翻看着这本有厚实的大开本书，他学习的速度让查尔斯羡慕。

话说查尔斯今天真是倒了霉，假期马上就要到了，他准备图书馆准备带几本书回去，好消磨漫长的暑假，没想到刚出公寓不远就撞上了一个裸体外星人和他瞬间消失的飞碟。事实上撞见一个人的裸体并不是一件值得他愉快的事情，就算艾瑞克的身躯可以说是相当值得他愉快……但一想到这家伙可能不是碳基的就难受了。

查尔斯自认为自己拥有一颗非常理性的大脑，并且它和自己非常感性的灵魂相处融洽，所以那一刻他并没有怀疑自己的眼睛，而是知道自己确确实实看见一个裸体的成年男性在一瞬间让巨大的空中飞碟消失了，对方显然发现了他，他一瞬间以为自己要被什么更高维度的科技灭口，但是那家伙只是挥了下手。

然后，他的手腕便极其戏剧性地吸在了身边的消防栓上。

他用上了很大的力气也没能把手从那上面拿下来，那会他以为是自己的身体被吸住了，而不是因为他戴得太紧的手表。

“我需要你的帮助，”他说着，忽然身上便多了一套衣服，似乎和查尔斯身上的衣服如出一辙，“请你保持冷静。”

当然，查尔斯说不出话来，他可没被封口，只是太紧张罢了。

无法交流的话可就让人为难了，“是这样，先生，用你们的话说，我是一个外星人（Alien）。”对方正经严肃地介绍自己，就好像普通人介绍自己说“我来自英国”或者“我来自利物浦”一样自然。

“你的确是个异类（Alien）。”查尔斯战战兢兢地说。

“对于地球文明来说，这的确很难接受，”对方耐心地说，“我没来得及研究你们就迫降在这里，这不是我一贯的作风。”

尽管查尔斯十分怀疑这家伙是想做宇宙级哥伦布，毕竟地球绝对是太阳系里最值得占领的行星了，但是他不敢说破，万一就是这样呢？面对更强大的对手，不知是敌是友，实在不能冒失，查尔斯还是没说话。

“你不信任我也没关系，我声明我没有恶意也没有用，如果是这样的话，那我就只能强迫你帮助我了，”对方无奈地说着，微微俯身抓起查尔斯的手臂，消防栓也不再吸住它了，“我需要你帮我找到……钚。”

“我怎么可能弄到那个？”查尔斯露出了无法想象的表情，那可是既危险又稀有放射性金属，“而且，虽然这里是世界一流的大学，但我是一个心理学教授，又不是研究核物理的。”

看来这个外星人需要能源，但很可惜他找错人了，真是可惜，如果这一整个只是搭讪的新方法的话查尔斯会很乐意和这个人多聊聊的。

对方松开他的手臂，“我之后再跟你解释来龙去脉，”他说，“这里是图书馆，用纸张记录文明的地方，我想这里面会有东西可看的。——而且你也有事要去做？”

“国际……星际友人，听我说，我真的帮不上你。”查尔斯也同样耐心地表现他的善意，实话实说从来都是解决复杂问题的一个好方法。

“我的母星是类地行星，请放心，那里也并不缺少资源或者——地球现如今的资源，实际上完全不够支持我们的社会运作，我是以个人名义来到这里，请求你的帮助，”艾瑞克的话变多了，这是心情焦躁的表现，“但这并不是个好决定，根据星际公约最新第十五版，我的行为是违法的，因为太阳系的任何一颗有智慧生命的星球都没有加入这个公约……”

“而且，因为我这个迫不得已的决定，即将会给地球的一部分人带来大麻烦，”男人如果不那么冷静，也许查尔斯反而更相信一点，“如果你不帮助我，这种威胁将会真正发生，我没有在吓唬你。”

“不，不是这个，唉……”

查尔斯开始质疑自己以前的想法了，原来就算是同样理性的人，也会常常发生难以调和的矛盾，“查尔斯，我希望你能够单纯把我看作一个人类，而不是一个E.T.”艾瑞克活学活用，“那部电影好看吗？”

“放心吧，以你的外形，没人会把你当E.T.的。”查尔斯合上这本书。

艾瑞克瞄了一眼那本书：“你在研究我。”

“为什么惊讶？”查尔斯耸了下肩，“你的研究显然更轻松简单。”

“向你们解释我们是困难的，你可以直接理解我是一个未来3000年左右的人，或者你可以假设你是一个公元八世纪的人，”艾瑞克说道，“我们是同一棵进化树，但是却因为几个偏差，和所处宇宙地理位置的差别，让我们的社会变革更快。”

“这是我听过最没想象力的外星人设定了，倒不如疯狂的外星侵略者呢，起码还有隐射意义，”查尔斯拉了下嘴角说，“那你们不老不死或者全知全能了吗？”

“公元八世纪的人并不会觉得1987年的人是神，相反，我倒觉得他们可能会将1987年的人吊起来钉死之类的，”艾瑞克的思辨能力还不赖，“查尔斯，无论文明有多发达，人类始终都改变不了自身的局限，那就是死亡和无知。”

他补充了一句：“否则，文明还怎么进步呢？”

*摘自百度百科“弗兰克·德雷克”词条。


End file.
